marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser
"MAAARIO! Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! I hear about this big meeting, and I'm all ready to act nice...But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. Yeah, forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!" - Bowser to Mario in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Bowser is Mario's arch-nemesis. In the Mario and Luigi series he seems to serve as more of an anti-hero, and even openly allies with Mario and Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (however it just was to get Princess Peach's voice back so he could kidnap her). Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser appears in this game after Cackletta and Fawful invade the Mushroom Kingdom and steal Princess Peach's voice. He barges into the castle, where he finds Peach crying because she has lost her voice. Then Mario bursts in, dragging Luigi by a clothesline. When Mario sees Bowser, he stops, sending Luigi crashing into Bowser. Angrily, he attacks Mario, who easily defeats him. He then gives Mario a lift to on his Koopa Cruiser. During the ride, Fawful destroys the Koopa Cruiser and Bowser falls in Stardust Fields and is later shot out of a cannon. Bowser loses his memory after being shot out of the cannon and is found by Popple. Bowser's begins to beleive that he is named Rookie and fights with Popple twice against the Mario Bros. Popple and Rookie(Bowser) find the Beanstar in Woohoo Hooniversity and attempt to steal it, but are beat by the Mario Bros. The Beanstar becomes very angry and flies into the sky, after Popple, Rookie, Mario and Luigi grab on to it. However, they all fall off and Rookie ends up in Stardust Fields again. Fawful then finds Bowser (who had just regained his memory, but was knocked out) and possesses him with Cackletta's spirit. Cackletta then becomes Bowletta. After beating Bowletta, the Mario Bros. are given a present. During the credits, it turns out that Bowser is inside of the box. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time In Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Bowser appears as a villain, not teaming up with Mario in any way. Bowser arrives at Peach`s Castle to kidnap Princess Peach. He then falls into a time hole. Mario and Luigi and their baby forms give a chase. The time hole took Bowser to Thwomp Volcano, where he teams up with his baby self. The Mario bros. fight Bowser and Baby Bowser. However, the bros.prevail, and Bowser gets blasted up on a giant Thwomp and before falling off. He falls into the time hole to the present and lands in the castle backyard. Some Toads took him into the castle. When Mario and Luigi and Peach return from Shroob Castle, they see Bowser in Princess Peach's Castle, passed out. The defeated Elder Princess Shroob mushroom sneaks out from from Baby Luigi's pocket. The purple mushroom floats in Bowser's mouth, creating Shrowser. The Mario bros. cannot attack Shrowser, but must defeat him by knocking back his attacks. Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Bowser is playable in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser first shows up at Princess Peach`s meeting, wanting to be a part of it. He tries to burn Peach, but Mario saves her. Bowser then attacks Mario, who, again, easily defeats him. Bowser than gets kicked out of the castle, and lands in Dimble Wood. While wandering the forest, Fawful gives Bowser a magic mushroom that he calls the Lucky Mushroom. However, it is actually a Vacuum Mushroom, turning Bowser into a walking vacuum. Bowser travels back to Peach's Castle and sucks in Mario, Luigi, Peach, and others. Bowser then becomes unconcious until Mario, Luigi, and Starlow wake him up. Confused to somehow be at Cavi Cape, Bowser stomps off, unaware of Mario and Luigi's presence inside him. However, he DOES know that someone is inside of him - they just haven't revealed their name. He also notices that his fire breath isn't working, and he isn't happy about it. After a bit of traveling, Bowser meets Midbus and Fawful. Bowser battles Midbus, but loses when Midbus uses a body slam attack that Bowser cannot block. Fawful reveals that he has captured both Bowser's and Peach's castles; in reply Bowser vows revenge on the crazy Beanish. Almost immediately along the path a strange voice calls out to Bowser, begging him to smash a certain rock. Doing so reveals the first portal of the Chakroad. This teleports him all the way back to where he started, so he re-uses the portal to return. Frustrated and confused at everything that has happened, Bowser stomps off to Plack Beach, beginning his quest to regain his castle. After strolling along the beach, a french accent calls to Bowser, coming from a fellow named Broque. He pleads that Bowser, who looks very strong, pull his island ashore because the bridge broke. Bowser refuses to help until Broque offers a special block that is worth very much. Bowser alone is not powerful enough to pull the island ashore, so the bros. stimulate his muscles to give him enough strength. Broque, who is happy to be saved, hands over a Vacuum Block and shows Bowser how to use it in a battle. Bowser then continues until he finds the Sea Pipe Statue, and decides to destroy it because he thinks that it's ugly. However, due to some tinkering by Fawful, it comes to life and battles Bowser. Bowser has trouble inflicting damage to the stone Blooper, and must suck it up with his new Vacuum ability so that the bros. can defeat it. Bowser, however is trapped after the battle because many palm trees are blocking the exit - and his fire breath is still not working. After the bros. unclog it by defeating a Scutlet, Bowser happily burns down the trees in his way - he also asks who is inside of him. Starlow hastily replies "Chippy!", and Bowser continues...only to find Broque again. This time, Broque's dog, Broggy, is disobeying him - so Bowser pounds the dog into obeying, using his Fire Breath and a new skill - the shell defense, which allows Bowser to negate attacks from above. Bowser is then able to continue on to Dimble Wood. Bowser meets Broque AGAIN at the beginning of the Wood, but at least Bowser can now get whatever he wants from Broque's new item shop. Broggy helps, too - and will sell Bowser gear. Broque has one final favor for Bowser - he asks that Bowser find 15 Blittens scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom. Broque would do it himslef, but the Blittens hide inside monsters - the only way to retrieve them is to use Bowser's Vacuum ability. Broque's also offering a nice reward to Bowser - rare gear, and even his dog, Broggy to keep! Bowser continues into the forest, and finds a cage of Goombas on an island. With help from Mario and Luigi, he makes a bridge out of a Wiggler statue and frees them, earning his first special attack. Shortly after, Bowser finds three more of his minions who have escaped his castle with a Banazi Bill cannon. There's only one problem: they forgot ammo. Bowser pulls a Giga-carrot that might work on a local farm. This angers the farmer, and Bowser is forced to eat the carrot within a minute. After finishing, Bowser must battle the Wiggler, because it never expected Bowser to actually eat the carrot. One hard battle later, Bowser gets a Banazi Bill - and a bad stomachache; he cannot continue due to the pain - he begs Chippy to make it stop. Mario and Luigi battle a giant worm that was actually inside the carrot, and Bowser feels better. Bowser also learns to use his Sliding Punch, so he can break harder boulders and cross some gaps. Bowser finally loads the Banazi Bill into the cannon, and fires on his former castle. Midbus is controlling the newly upgraded castle, and flies over the Banazi Bill - to land on top of Bowser. Mario and Luigi save Bowser by getting his adrenaline going - they do such a job that Bowser grows to gigantic proportions. Bowser mashes his castle in an enormous battle, but the castle flies back to its original position after being battered enough. Being out of danger, Bowser shrinks to his normal size, and implores Chippy to make him big again. Because adrenaline doesn't work quite that easily, Bowser continues to his castle at his normal size. Along the road to his castle, Bowser encounters another cage of his minions - a group of Shy Guys. After freeing these minions, Bowser finally reaches his castle... only to watch it start to fly away. Midbus then appears and throws an enormous iron ball at Bowser. Bowser catches it, and struggles to keep it from crushing him. The bros. increase Bowser's muscle power again, allowing Bowser to throw the iron ball back to Midbus and ground the castle. Bowser enters his castle and is greeted by his minions, who call him a guest. Bowser soon realizes (with some help from Chippy) that Fawful has taken control of not only Bowser's Castle, but most of his minions, too. Bowser gets very annoyed that the greeter Goombas keep saying the same thing over and over again. Eventually, a set of doors open and many minions stampede into it. Bowser is the last to enter Fawful's theater, and is angered to find that there are no seats left. Eventually, a special seat (Bowser's throne) rises from the floor and Bowser takes his seat. Fawful appears on the stage and begins the "Fawful Show", announcing the special guest, Bowser. Bowser's seat suddenly rockets to the front, and Bowser is ejected onto the stage. Enraged, Bowser demands that he pound Fawful - but Fawful traps Bowser and Midbus in a cage, for a fight to the death. With his new shell defense, Bowser wins. Bowser is hurriedly rushed to the VIP room, which is full of his favorite (but unhealthy) foods. Boos begin stuffing his face until he falls through the floor and becomes humiliated. Bowser pleads and begs Chippy to restore his weight, so Mario and Luigi enter the Flab Zone. There, they finally find Peach, who is stolen by a large group of Beta Kretons. After persuing the Beta Kretons for a bit, they release Peach and for an Alpha Kretin that the bros. must face. After the difficult battle, Peach explains Fawful's plot to get the Dark Star to Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. Just then, Fawful and Midbus arrive underneath Bowser. Fawful uses a special ray to extract Peach from Bowser's body and return her to her normal size. Midbus then pushes a tredmill directly underneath Bowser, and he falls the rest of the way through the floor. After (literally) burning a lot of calories, Bowser lights on fire (but he seems to like it). Due to Bowser's limited intelligence, he begins to read a sign near a large number of Bob-ombs... and gets blown out of his castle. He lands in the tunnels directly beneath the first Chakroad he discovered. special attack.]] Bowser's Gameplay Just like Mario and Luigi are controlled with the A and B buttons, Bowser is controlled by the X Button and Y Button buttons. Hitting the X button with make Bowser punch things around him, while hitting X while moving will allow him to do a Sliding Punch. The Y button allows Bowser to spit fire at enemies and burn down trees. The player can also hit the R button to switch action commands. Doing so will make the Y button make Bowser do a body slam, while the X button allows Bowser to roll into a spike-ball and go over spikes or climb walls. Bowser must earn these two new abilities before he can use them. Bowser cannot jump or collect beans, therefore the bros. must escape his body and do that work. Bowser's Battles Personality Trivia